mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes
__NOWYSIWYG__ This is a list of episodes for the ongoing Metal Fight Beyblade anime series. The list is broken into several story arcs and includes a summary of each story arc and the original broadcast date for each episode. The anime version varies from the manga storyline, but the main plot, and characters are the same as in the manga. OP & ED Themes ;Metal Fight Beyblade (Season 1) ;Opening Themes * #1: Metal Fight Beyblade - by YU+KI (1-51) ;Ending Themes * #1: Boys ~Hikari Kagayaku Ashita He~ - by MASH (1-50) ;Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion ;Opening Themes * #2: Galaxy Heart - by YU+KI (53-69) * #2: Spinning the World - by Noa (70-) ;Ending Themes * #2: Oozora Wo Koete Yuke - by Odoriba Soul (52-) 'Episode list' 'Season 1: Metal Fight Beyblade (Episodes 1-23)' The first Metal Fight Beyblade story arc is twenty three episodes in length, and initially aired in Japan from April 5, 2009 through September 6, 2009, and it is to be aired in the US and the UK in September 2010. This arc has two '30 second' prologues before the Opening Theme. * Prologue 1: Episodes 1-13 * Prologue 2: Episodes 15-23 Two pieces of theme music are used for this arc: one opening theme and one ending theme. The opening theme is "Metal Fight Beyblade" by Yu+Ki while the first ending theme is "Boys ~hikari kagayaku ashita he~" by Mash. 12 year old Ginga Hagane is the main protagonist in this series. Him and his Bey, Storm Pegasis journey through the country to find challenging bladers who could provide him a challenge. When the series begins, his journey winds him up in Metal Bey City, where he meets up and befriends Kenta Yumiya after saving him from the Face Hunters. Sometime after that, one of the Face Hunters, Benkei had proposed a challenge for Ginga, for him to meet them at a construction site. As soon as Ginga got there, one hundred Face Hunters' thugs were there waiting with their Beys eager to battle Ginga. After Ginga beat them, their leader Kyouya Tategami challenged him to a battle. Later that day, at the City Bowl, Ginga is seen beyblading against some kids, which he easily defeats their blades in a single swipe. Then a girl named Madoka is seen watching from the background. Madoka took both Ginga, Kenta to the B-Pit, the Beyblade shop in town (which is also her house) and decided to help them out. That same day, the Face Hunters took off with Kenta's beyblade, told Ginga if he didn't come to the Metal Tower, that something bad will happen to Kenta's Bey. After Ginga arrived at the Metal Tower, he began his battle with Kyouya. After Ginga won the battle, Sagittario was given back to Kenta. Little did Ginga know....one of his enemies, Daidouji from the Dark Nebula Organization has returned, and they want him dead, which they decide to manipulate Kyouya into thinking that Ginga is the bad guy. A female blader named Hikaru Hazama shows up in Metal Bey City, and wanted to battle against Ginga. Well it didn't turn out the way she wanted, as Ginga got sick, Kenta battled her in his place. Dark Nebula continues to manipulate Kyouya into thinking that Ginga is the bad guy. While that is happening, Daidouji asks the main computer, Merci to gather more data on Ginga. Merci lured Ginga into an outhouse, which then Merci tricks Ginga into thinking that he's on TV. After Merci gathered enough data on Ginga, he kicked him out then left. The whole time Ginga had no idea that it was a trap to gather data on him. Daidouji then sent Kyouya back to the city to battle against Ginga for a second time. Both Benkei and Kenta had fought Kyouya that day. After their loss against Kyouya, they both returned to the B-Pit, but Benkei was more injured then Kenta. That night, a furious Ginga found Kyouya, battled it out with him. Later in the battle, many kids showed up to watch Ginga's battle against Kyouya, cheered him on. After Ginga won, a helicopter from above appeared. The person that came out of the helicopter gave Ginga a startling surprise. Ginga was shocked to see that it was Daidouji, one of the people from the Dark Nebula Organization that was responsible for the death of Ginga father. Ginga fought against Daidouji, but not too long after, the fight came to a halt and Daidouji left. Madoka, Kenta, Benkei had no idea what was going on, demanded an answer from Ginga. At first Ginga was reluctant to tell them anything, but then after his friends convinced him, he told them about Dark Nebula, and the forbidden Bey: Lightning L Drago. After they found Kyouya, they all decided to go to the Dark Nebula castle to help Ginga to defeat them. After they arrived at the castle, Daidouji was prepared to greet them with many Bey-equipped helicopters to stop them from entering the castle. After Kyouya arrived on the scene, he uses his Bey to destroy the helicopters, then they enter the castle. What Ginga and his friends don't know...Ryuuga, the true leader of Dark Nebula is about to awake from his coma and unleash darkness upon the world again. After some time in the castle, Ginga finally finds Daidouji and challenges him to a battle. After Ginga wins against Daidouji, the castle starts to collapse. Once outside, Ryuuga awaits them. After Ginga's loss against Ryuuga, he talks about his father, and how he came to Metal Bey City. Ginga then decides to go back to his home town to uncover some answers to his past. Soon after, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, and Kyouya realize that Ginga is missing, so they decide to look for him. On their way, they befriend Hyouma, a mysterious blader. Once in Ginga's village, they meet Hokuto, a talking dog who is the guardian of Koma Village. Ginga soon returns to his friends, then battles Hyouma. After that, they return to the city. During a small tournament, a boy named Yuu Tendou annihilates most of the people in the tournament. In the final rounds, Yuu beats Ginga, Kenta, Benkei, and Kyouya. After the tournament, he tells everyone about Battle Bladers, a tournament where only the most skilled bladers try to reach the top and overthrow Ryuuga. 'Season 1: Battle Bladers (Episodes 24-51)' This story arc is twenty-eight episodes long, and aired in Japan September 13, 2009 to March 28, 2010. This arc has two '30 second' prologues before the Opening Theme. * Prologue 3: Episodes 25-39 * Prologue 4: Episodes 41-50 A 2nd version of the 1st OP is used in this arc. The OP retains the same music, but some of the video has different scenes. The ending theme remains the same, and is also used in this arc. 'Season 2: Big Bang Bladers (52-)' Prologue 5: Episodes 58- Currently, three pieces of theme music are used: one opening theme and one ending theme. The second opening theme is "Galaxy Heart" by Yu+Ki while the second ending theme is "Oozora wo koete yuke" by Odoriba Soul, and the third opening theme is "Spinning the World" by Noa.